Frozen Heart, a Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction
by demigodcabin6
Summary: Aku hanya gadis berumur 18 tahun dengan segudang impian yang aku milikki. Hal yang kuyakini dan kukejar adalah karir cemerlang, karena aku sudah membuang jauh apa yang disebut cinta dari dalam pikiranku. /"Awas loh, nanti kalian malah jadian kalau terus bertengkar seperti ini!" / "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta. Apalagi padanya"/


Pair : Leo Valdez & Reyna (Slight Percabeth , Jasper)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary :

_Aku hanya gadis berumur 18 tahun dengan segudang impian yang aku milikki. Hal yang kuyakini dan kukejar adalah karir cemerlang, karena aku sudah membuang jauh apa yang disebut cinta dari dalam pikiranku._

**Frozen Heart**

_Chapter 1_

Hari Senin memang menyebalkan, tetapi lebih menyebalkan hari sesudahnya. Selasa, 14 Oktober 2018. Hari terburuk bagiku di kampus. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Ya, ulang tahun ku. Hari yang harusnya menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu semua orang, tetapi menjadi hari yang cukup terkutuk bagiku. Memang sih, tidak sedikit hadiah yang kudapat. Bahkan amat sangat banyak sekali. Yang kumaksudkan dengan banyak adalah _benar-benar-benar-banyak_. Satu gudang bisa untuk menampung hadiah ini. Maka dari itu, disaat jam kuliah belum dimulai, aku menyempatkan diri melihat sebagian kecil dari kado-kado tersebut.

"Duh, Reyna..aku senang sekali deh kalau jadi kau!" Kata Piper yang sedari tadi membantu ku membuka kado. Isinya kurang lebih sama, barang-barang berwarna biru dan cokelat terang.

"Senang? Kau pikir tidak lelah apa membuka semua ini?!" Aku berhenti membuka bungkus kado dan berpangku tangan. "..hhh..hadiah yang tahun lalu saja belum kubuka semua.." Kataku kemudian.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan materi kuliah,.." Timpal Piper.

"Loh, yang penting justru kan itu.." Jawabku sembari menatapnya.

"Terserah lah, memang susah ya memberitahu cewek _karir _sepertimu..huh.." Piper ikut-ikutan berhenti dan menopang dagu sepertiku.

"Kita ke kantin saja.." Saranku kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo.."

Kemudian aku dan Piper berjalan menuju kantin.

Oh ya, sebelumnya kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Reyna. Aku termasuk salah satu mahasiswi terpintar di Universitas ini _(bukannya sombong)_. Aku menduduki peringkat ke-2 ujian masuk, setelah Leo Valdez, dari jurusan Industri. Umurku sekarang genap 18 tahun, dan kini aku sedang menjalani semester pertama kuliahku di Universitas of Olympus. Aku mengambil jurusan Psikologi_._

Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa aku mendapat sangat banyak hadiah di hari ulang tahunku. Bukannya sombong, tapi kata sebagian besar mahasiswa Universitas ini, aku adalah yang tercantik. Padahal buatku, wajah ini biasa saja. Mungkin karena banyak orang yang berpikiran bahwa aku dingin. Ya, memang sih, aku cukup dingin pada semua orang. Dan akulah satu-satunya mahasiswi yang punya incaran cowok. Ya, aku tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Banyak yang bilang aku _gila karir._ Banyak sekali orang yang menanyakan padaku, kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta. Dan jawabanku selalu sama,

**_"Aku mengejar karirku. Karena percuma saja mengejar cinta sekarang. Karena jika karir kita sudah cemerlang, pasti cinta yang akan mengejar kita."_**

Semua orang mengangguk pada awalnya, bersikap seolah mereka ingin juga sepertiku. Tapi nyatanya, mereka jatuh cinta juga. Contohnya ini, gadis disebelahku. Playgirl kelas kakap, Piper McLean. Gadis dengan mantan pacar terbanyak dikampus ini, yaitu 72. Banyak sekali bukan?

Sebenarnya Piper sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya sejak kecil, dan dia juga suka pada lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya. Namanya Jason Grace. Tetapi karena _'kelainan otak'_ mereka berdua, mereka mengadakan taruhan bodoh. Mereka beradu siapa yang memiliki mantan pacar terbanyak setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Dan disaat mereka lulus kuliah, mereka akan menikah. Betapa bodohnya mereka itu.

Piper sendiri berkuliah disini dan mengambil jurusan Desain. Dia bercita-cita menjadi designer terkenal, dan terbukti dia sudah punya butik miliknya sendiri. Sementara Jason, pacarnya, mengambil jurusan bisnis.

Aku kenal Piper sejak hari pertama ospek. Waktu itu aku dan dia bertabrakkan, dan 987 kacang kedelai yang kami bawa berhamburan kemana-mana. Awalnya sih, kami bertengkar. Tapi karena kami merapikannya lagi dan menghitungnya bersama-sama, kami malah jadi mengobrol dan berbagi cerita. Piper memang agak cerewet, tetapi aku cukup nyaman bersahabat dengannya. Selain pengertian, dia juga seorang penjaga rahasia.

"Duduk disitu saja yuk.." Ajak Piper kemudian menarik tanganku. Kami pun duduk di meja paling ujung. Kala itu kantin tidak begitu ramai. Aku dan Piper pun duduk dan mengeluarkan laptop kami. Aku segera menyalakannya dan melanjutkan karya tulisku. Oh ya, aku lupa bercerita. Selain kuliah, aku juga punya kegiatan sambilan. Aku menulis novel dan beberapa fanfiction, dan itu sudah berdedar luas di toko-toko buku. Selain itu, aku juga membuat blog-ku sendiri di internet. Dan ternyata, blog itu sukses.

"Ehm,"

Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dengan rambut gelap berjalan mendekat ke meja kami. Piper lantas mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Percy..ayo duduk disini!" Pekik Piper senang. Jelas saja, Percy itukan salah satu cowok populer di kampus ini. Rencananya sih, Piper akan menjadikan dia mantan ke 73. _Dasar playgirl_, pikirku.

"Eh ada Leo juga!" Piper tersenyum.

"Iya, dia bilang dia ingin berjalan-jalan ke kantin, jadi dia pergi bersamaku deh.." Kata Percy sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Eh, Reyna. Kok kau diam saja sih?" Kata Percy padaku. Aku menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, maaf. Aku sedang mengetik beberapa cerita." Kataku lalu menutup laptopku.

"Oh iya, Reyna. Kata Leo, kalian dulu teman SMP ya?" Tanya Percy sembari duduk.

"Oh ya?! Kok kau tidak cerita padaku sih.." Kata Piper padaku.

"Benar kan kalian dulu satu SMP?" Tanya Percy. Aku dan Leo hanya mengangguk.

Ya, Leo dan aku dulu satu SMP. Bahkan kami sekelas selama dua tahun. Dikelas 8 dan 9. Leo adalah sainganku, karena dia dan aku pintarnya hampir sama. Bedanya dia menyukai Fisika dan Matematika, tetapi aku lebih suka seni. Aku selalu kalah matematika dengannya. Dia juga _semodel _sepertiku. Sama-sama tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Bedanya, dia jauh lebih hangat pada semua orang, tidak sepertiku. Tetapi terakhir kudengar, dia pacaran dengan sahabat dekatku dulu, Calypso.

Kami dulu sering bentengkar, tepatnya aku sih yang tidak suka padanya. Tetapi dia tidak jahat padaku.

"Masa sih, berarti kalian dulu dekat dong.." Kata Piper penasaran.

"Tidak juga." / "Yah, lumayan." Aku dan Leo menjawab bersamaan.

"Jadi yang benar?" Percy menaikkan alis.

"Tidak juga." Kataku.

"Lumayan." Timpal Leo sambil tersenyum.

"Haduh, pusing deh! Reyna, kau jangan dingin begitu dong, kan kalian teman lama.." Kata Piper menasehatiku. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Terserahlah.." Desahku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dia begitu ya sejak dulu?" Tanya Percy.

"Tidak tahu, Leo, memangnya dia begini sejak dulu?" Tanya Piper pada Leo.

"Tidak, dia dulu itu.." Aku men-_death glare_- nya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan buka kartu disini." Kataku pada Leo.

"Tenang saja, aku menyimpan kartu _AS_-ku untuk nanti." Dia hanya nyegir.

"Berisik." Kataku kesal. "..aku punya lebih banyak kartu _AS, _darimu." Jawabku reflek.

"Duh, ngomongin apasih?" / "Kalian ngapain sih?!" Percy dan Piper menyahut bersama-sama. Aku hanya menatap Leo sebal.

"Tidak." / "Bukan apapun!" Kilah kami berdua.

"Awas loh, nanti kalian malah jadian kalau terus bertengkar seperti ini!" Goda Percy.

"Tidak mungkin." / "Enak saja!" Aku dan Leo kembali berbicara bersamaan.

_Dasar lelaki menyebalkan, liat saja nanti kau ya. Aku akan mengeluarkan kartu AS yang kumaksud satu persatu! _, batinku kesal.

Leo sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Masih sama seperti waktu SMP, entah kenapa senyumannya itu terasa aneh bagiku. _Dasar menyebalkan! []_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
